What They Want, He Wants
by Ankaris123
Summary: Ficlet. It’s all a matter of syllogism. The people ‘want’ America. He represents the nation and its people. Logically speaking, it follows that Canada ‘wants’ America as well. Implied pairings. Sort of.


Title: What They Want, He Wants

Authoress: Ankaris123

Summary: Ficlet. It's all a matter of syllogism. The people 'want' America. He represents the nation and its people. Logically speaking, it follows that Canada 'wants' America as well.

Pairings: Implied AmeriCan. Implied RussiaCanada. (Subtext is your friend but I suppose this is more text-text…)

_A/Ns_: Short little thing because the chanting makes me think silly things worthy of giggles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"There you are!" America exclaimed, ducking out of the busy changing room when he spotted the Northern country he was looking for speaking with one of the Slovakian players.

Excusing himself from his company, Canada turned around still grinning and red from the post-game adrenaline. From the way his messy blond hair stuck to his flushed face, he probably hadn't hit the showers yet.

"Hey, Al! Were you watching the game?" His exclamation came out louder than usual. "I was just chatting with Slovakia…"

"Yeah, I noticed. And that's a big duh there. Had to at least scout out the competition," America scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "That was a pretty close game there. I almost thought it would go into overtime."

"You're not the only one. Slovakia's no pushover," he paused and inhaled deeply to ease his heavy breathing. "Still, a win's a win…"

"Right you are." A flash of mischief crossed his blue eyes. "So I hear that you _want_ me, little brother."

"_W-what_?!" The redness on his cheeks returned full force but this time in embarrassment.

"Come on, Mattie! You'd have to be deaf not to hear the crowd out there screaming '_We want the U.S.A_.' Seriously, little bro, talk about not-subtle, but then again it's _me_ you want. I'm not complaining."

"That's just the fans talking! And you know what they _really_ mean by those words."

"Oh, loud and clear. When do you want me to pick you up? Or do you want a night of debauchery right now? But you better shower first because-"

"_Alfred_."

"Just playing with you, little bro. Or am I?" America's playful wink was met with a groan.

"By your reasoning, I want Russia too," Canada retorted with biting sarcasm, crossing his arms.

"What's this? Comrade Matvey wants to become one with Russia, dah?" The large hand that squished him on the shoulder caused Canada to jump in surprise.

"R-Russia!" A few passer-bys gave the trio curious looks before moving on.

"I believe that, what's the word, was not _full of tact_, comrade," said the Russian with a hint of a smile. "Ivan is fine."

"Hey, hands off, and before you ask, no one here is 'becoming one with Russia'. _Ever_." America emphasized his displeasure by pushing the large nation's hand off his twin's shoulder.

"Matvey can speak for himself, _America_. But I do not have much time. Congratulations on the win, comrade," he said with what could pass as genuine delight in his tone and expression. "Anytime you _want_ to become one with Russia, give me a call, dah?"

With that last remark and a friendly pat on the back (though it came out as more of a wallop), he walked down the hall, scarf trailing behind him.

"In your dreams, you commie!" America yelled after him then twitched in afterthought. "Oh, _ew_."

"Al, that was rude!"

"Yeah, and I didn't need that visual either. Yuck."

"A-anyways,' Canada coughed, thoroughly flustered by recent events, 'I guess I'll be seeing _you_ Sunday for the final showdown. I'm not letting you get away with that win last Sunday."

"All the better, I love a challenge. And it's a date!"

Before Canada could react, America was already hurtling down the hall cackling.

"_**Alfred!**_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/Ns_: Oh boy, US-Canada hockey match for the Gold on Sunday and it's the last event before the closing ceremonies. Talk about epic showdown, much. As long as it's a good game and everyone played well, I don't mind who wins (but I'm still backing Canada…I'msuchahypocrite). And wow, Slovakia, you've really come far, good on you. I still don't like competitions, the pressure takes away all the fun (most of the time). I always worry more about the potential for injury/fault than for them winning anything.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
